


The Red Haired Queen and the Green Eyed Monster

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Prompt Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie met Cas. There's an Xbox, a couple of Winchesters, some beer, pizza, and a grumpy Angel of Thursday.<br/>(for Tumblr's Spn Prompt Thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Haired Queen and the Green Eyed Monster

Sam Winchester would like to think he’s a pretty easy going guy. He’d like to think he’s in control of his emotions, and that’s he’s got a solid handle on his temper.

After all, he’s had thirty years to practice, right?

But all of this is new to Castiel, at least on some level, because you’ll never be able to convince Sam that the angel was incapable of feeling emotion before the fall.

All of the doubts, the loyalty, the protectiveness, hell, even the anger, all of that had to have come from somewhere.

But, now that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, is just Cas, Puny Human, emotion seems to hit him much harder than it did before.

Case in point. Hallmark card commercial, two nights ago. Sam and Cas are sitting on the couch, watching a documentary about the Templars, and the commercial comes on. It’s a soldier, overseas, alone on Father’s Day, and he receives a card from his children. The card had a recordable device in it, and childish voices ring out from the television, “Daddy we love you”, “Daddy we miss you”.

Sam had smiled at the sentiment, not really paying much attention to the commercial, when a wet sniffle sounded next to him.

Cas was in tears. Over a commercial.

Then the next day. Banana peel. Dean Winchester. It was something out a Loony Toons cartoon, Dean dropped the peel and somehow managed to slip on it. Honestly, if Sam hadn’t known better, he would have sworn Dean staged the entire thing.

And it was funny, watching Dean slip and wave his arms madly trying to recover his balance, but it wasn’t that funny. It sure wasn’t funny enough to necessitate the gasping hysterics Cas managed to laugh himself into.

So, yes, if pressed Sam would admit to enjoying the show produced by the effect new-found humanity has had on Cas’s emotions.

He’s pretty sure he’s about to get another show now.

There are empty pizza boxes all over the tables, and spent beer cans. They’ve had a lovely evening with a good friend, Cas and Charlie meeting for the first time. It had seemed amicable at first, the two of them seeming to get along just fine, at least until Charlie unpacked the bag she’d brought.

It became clear she planned on spending the weekend at the bunker, and she’d brought her Xbox and had proceeded to kick Dean’s ass at whatever they were playing. Dean’s smiling, though, clearly having a great time.

Cas is not.

Cas is glaring at the Xbox like it needs to be smote…now. He’s glaring at Charlie. The look he has for Dean however, is something else entirely.

“Thou hast bested me again, my queen,” Dean says, rewarding Charlie with a silly bow.

“Indeed I have. Fetch me a libation, fair handmaiden!” Charlie retorts regally, and Dean grins as he heads off to the kitchen.

There’s an interesting look in Cas’s eyes, and Sam’s nearly sure he’s figured out exactly what it is, a thought confirmed when Castiel hisses “Dean is no one’s _handmaiden.”_

Charlie turns to look at Cas, her eyes wide.

“It’s just play, Cas,” Sam says soothingly, but the former angel does not look convinced.

“Dean is a warrior. Not a handmaiden,” Cas insists.

Charlie’s eyes lighten in understanding, and Sam can tell she’s reached the same conclusion he has.

Castiel is jealous.

Sitting down next to him, Charlie pats Cas’s hand comfortingly.

“He’s my handmaiden…but he’s your everything else, Cas.” She smiles at him, and Cas glares a second more, but eventually, his face relaxes, and Sam relaxes too.

“Yes,” Cas says, as Dean reenters the room, four beers in hand, “he is my everything.”


End file.
